


what we believe in

by amosanguis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2nd POV - Diggle, AU 1x02, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that knife flew across the room and into the woman attacking you, you knew right then that there was just so much more to little Oliver than he would have the rest of the world believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we believe in

-z- 

 

The moment that knife flew across the room and into the woman attacking you, you knew right then that there was just so much more to little Oliver than he would have the rest of the world believe.

**_I got lucky._ **

But you know better because you and Ol’ Lady Luck are good friends.  She’s saved you before and you recognize her work.  

And now you see everything he’s hiding.  You read it in his eyes and in the way his body moves, sometimes of its own accord ((just little jumps here and there at sound, a settling into a defensive stance before Oliver realizes what he’s doing)), and you want to slap your forehead for having missed it before.

**_I’m not the man you wanna take for a fool, Mr. Queen.  You understand me?_ **

**_Yes._ **

You push just a little, but not too much – you don’t want to scare him, but you also hate that he thinks you’re an idiot; that he thinks you can’t tell the difference between a  _lucky_ throw and a  _perfect_ one.

**_I think I’m beginning to understand what kind of man you are._ **

Because it’s all so obvious now.

**_Shouldn’t take you very long._ **

It’s all there in the way he stands, in the way he walks away from you - all forced sauntering and forced standing tall.

_**I’m shallow.** _

The moment that knife flew across the room and into the woman attacking you, you knew right then that there was just so much more to little Oliver than he would have the rest of the world believe.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
